With all due respect
by AllisonMitchel
Summary: It would've been a simple mission if only Genma hadn't been partnered with his best friend's ex-lover. It also would've helped if she wasn't so intent on making his life miserable.


**Hello, everyone!**

 **I'm back with a new story, a multi-chapter one this time. I've been playing with the idea of using my most cherished OC in a Naruto fanfiction, but didn't quite know how to introduce her. An idea came in today, and I was able to get the first chapter out of my head in a few hours.**

 **This story will be set around the time Kakashi was still in the ANBU, and will mainly focus on the main Genma/OC pairing, although, I might use some Kakashi/OC when necessary.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like what you're about to read. This is OC is very special to me for many reasons, so I hope she makes your acquaintance. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Not the OC, of course, she's mine and a friend's creation.**

 ***This story is rated M for obvious reasons, as most of my stories seem to be these days. *wink wink nudge nudge***

 **oOo**

 **Chapter 1: Partners**

It was around two in the afternoon when Genma Shiranui reached the Hokage Tower. An ANBU had come to his apartment this morning to inform him of the mission briefing that would take place that day, the Sandaime Hokage asking for him specifically. He was quick to climb the steps to the top floor, greeting familiar faces as they passed by. Once in the hallway leading to the Hokage's office, he noticed it was empty except for a figure leaning against the wall beside the door.

He recognized the woman instantly and felt his good mood waver, if only a little. She was dressed in the usual jounin attire, with the dark blue clothes and forest green flak jacker, and had her long black hair tied in a high ponytail. Her arms were crossed over her chest and one of her legs was bent at the knee and propped against the wall behind her. To anybody else, she might've looked calm as ever, but Genma knew better. One look at her byzantine blue eyes currently digging a hole in the floor with their intensity, and he knew his approach had to be cautious.

"You're awfully happy today." he said casually as he stopped in front of her.

Her blue eyes regarded him with a tinge of annoyance. "Ecstatic."

Her name was Larissa Usanagi. Genma had met her a few months ago during a night out with some of the jounin and ANBU in a local bar. She had tagged along some of the ANBU since she was part of the Black Ops herself, a ruthless killer and master interrogator with the foulest attitude he had ever seen in such a pretty woman. Well, pretty was an understatement, considering her exotic beauty had gained her more than a few admirers that night.

"Yeah, I figured as much." the man noted and took a place in the opposite wall. "You were called in too?"

"Mission briefing. You?"

"Same."

Her plump lips pursed slightly, but she said nothing. There seemed to be something bothering her, but Genma decided against asking what it was for the time being. They weren't friends at all, mere acquittances at most, but he had managed to figure her out after spending time with her on so many occasions in the past. Larissa wasn't the type who liked sharing, usually keeping her problems to herself if she could help it, but she wore her emotions in her sleeve.

"We might be put together in a team for this mission." Genma added, wanting to ease the tension in the air. He didn't particularly care about her issues, but he rather liked a calm and collected atmosphere, and the current tension she radiated was perturbing him.

At this she chuckled. "That would be awful."

Genma feigned being hurt by her words, his hand moving to clutch at his flak jacket where his heart was located. "Now, that is just mean. You hurt me."

"Good." was all she said before an uncomfortable silence settled between them.

He didn't particularly like this woman. She _was_ considered one of the best ANBU throughout the Fire Nation, a menace in the field and in the interrogation room, having been a pupil to the infamous Ibiki Morino for the early years of her Black Ops career, all of this before even reaching her twenties. He had never actually seen her in action, but he'd heard stories. Kakashi Hatake, his best friend, had been paired with her on missions countless times, and would always have some gory details to share when they got together with the guys, leaving out any information of the mission itself, of course. Still, that didn't mean she was perfect, far from it. She drank like a sailor, although couldn't quite hold her alcohol like one, and smoked like a chimney at the local bars. Then, there was that foul temper that would surface randomly. People knew well to keep their distance when she was in a mood, her reputation as an interrogator diffusing any idea of prying into her problems, even if it was to help settle her.

Soon enough, the door to the office opened and they were beckoned inside, Genma suddenly thankful for the timely call. They passed the ANBU operative holding the door and stood in front of the desk, the Sandaime regarding them with a smile on his wrinkly face.

"I sense a mood here. Is everything okay?" the old man asked, inquisitive eyes going from one ninja to the other.

Genma only glanced once in Larissa's direction, in time to catch her shaking her head and smiling at the Hokage, hiding whatever mood she had been having since he arrived. "Everything's fine, Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime eyed her with knowledgeable eyes, and it was clear to Genma he didn't believe her, but he let it slide. There were more pressing issues at hand than a brooding nineteen-year-old girl.

"Okay, then, here are your mission scrolls." he informed then as he handed each shinobi a scroll with the mission details. They skimmed quickly through them as the Hokage continued. "You are to leave tomorrow for Yuzuma Castle. Lord Enzo Yuzuma has requested our help to investigate a series of attempts to his son's life that have taken place in the last week. Genma, you will work under his supervision in the Royal Guard in case another attempt takes place." Genma nodded. "Larissa, you will be working under Yoshi Himura, the head of the Royal Concubines for Lord Enzo and his sons. Use any means necessary to find who is behind the attacks. We've been informed they think it's somebody from the inside." Larissa nodded as well, the movement holding certain hesitance. "It's expected to be a short mission, maybe a week or so. Feel free to contact me personally if you need any back up, although I believe it will be unnecessary. You two are more than capable of completing it on your own. Any questions?"

Both shinobi shook their heads and soon they were dismissed.

The sun was scorching hot when they exited the Tower in tow. They hadn't said a word to each other after the briefing, and the uncomfortable silence and the girl's bad mood were getting to him. He figured it was only a matter of seconds before she bolted away from him, so he decided to speak before she fled.

"I say we meet at the gates tomorrow at six in the morning. If we hurry, he should reach Yuzuma Castle in a day and a half." He eyed the mission scroll once again. "Lord Enzo will be providing our sleeping quarters, so that's one less thing we need to worry about."

Larissa was silent all this time, and it unnerved him to no end. "Are you even listening?" Genma asked, a slight annoyance tangible in his tone.

He had to remind himself that he was seven years her senior and she wasn't acting childish out of spite. She _was_ still a child, no matter how dangerous of a kunoichi she could be. That was one of the things that bothered him about her. She had been forced to grow up too fast, kind of like Kakashi, and her personality seemed to have developed into a very intense and disrespectful one from all the blood and carnage she had witnessed. He didn't even want to think what damage her interrogation training had done.

"Six in the morning. Castle sleeping quarters." she repeated as she turned to him, blue eyes meeting with his. "I got the scroll too, you know?"

Genma resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her behavior. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Without another word, she jumped to the nearest rooftop and disappeared. Genma sighed before heading in the way of his apartment. Tonight he was to meet with Kakashi for a few drinks, and he couldn't wait to have the alcohol down his throat if only to ease the bad mood that was slowly crawling under his skin.

 **oOo**

The establishment was small and already crowded when Genma arrived. He quickly spotted Kakashi's silver hair in a corner table in the back, his attention engrossed in that orange book he always carried around. As he approached, he knew Kakashi was aware of his presence, but didn't regard him until he sat down, his dark visible eye retreating from the book.

"You know." Genma started as he beckoned for one of the waitresses to ask for a beer. "There are a lot of willing ladies here. That book is unnecessary right now."

Kakashi rolled his eye at his friend's antics. The waitress came and took their orders for two pints of beer and two plates of takoyaki. Just like with Larissa earlier, he could sense an elephant in the room. He had no intention of boarding the delicate subject he knew was the culprit for his friend's seemingly foul mood, but the tension was slowly killing him. Genma hated tense situations.

"You're in a bad mood, I see."

Kakashi regarded him with a sheepish expression on his mask covered face. "That obvious?"

"Very much obvious. Have you talked to her?" Genma asked, deciding the best course of action was to tackle the topic head on.

He saw Kakashi stiffen at the question. Genma didn't like prying in his friends' personal lives, and for good reasons. Each and every one of them was fucked up in a way, making conversations like this one much more intrusive than they had to be. In Kakashi's case, the problem was a woman. An alluring, spiteful, black haired woman.

"Not yet." Kakashi answered flatly.

"Well, you should. You're much better at hiding murderous intent than she is."

At this, Kakashi's attention perked up. "You talked to her?"

Genma decided it was not a wise idea to tell him he would be leaving on a mission with her the next day. The waitress returned with their drinks, giving him enough time to choose his words carefully. Kakashi was an expert at finding out lies. "Crossed paths with her today."

"She must be seething by now." Kakashi said with a dry laugh.

"You have no idea."

But he knew Kakashi did. They had never made it official, but Genma and some of their friends knew about Kakashi and Larissa. The pair was very private about it, but the senbon wielding shinobi never missed the way Kakashi looked at her when they were together, or the way she would brush up slightly against him when she sat by his side. It seemed like they would manage to stay together against all odds, but Genma knew better. Kakashi was too aloof, and Larissa was too intense. They say opposites complement each other, but this wasn't the case. He didn't know exactly what had happened between them, but some days ago they had just drifted apart, and a foul mood seemed to permanently settle on them.

The conversation drifted into lighter topics after that, seeing as Kakashi wasn't willing to share any more details, and Genma wouldn't ask for them. Their food arrived, and they ate and drank, the mood shifting into a happier one. It was around ten in the evening when they heard it, that unmistakable naturally husky voice belonging to Kakashi's ex-lover.

She was sitting by the bar with some friends, laughing and drinking and smoking happily. Whatever bad mood she had had dissipated with the first drops of alcohol in her system. The tension returned to their table almost instantly. No matter how hard Genma tried to stir the conversation away from her, Kakashi's attention seemed to be elsewhere; at the bar, more precisely. He was about to ask Kakashi if he wanted to leave, maybe to another establishment where the little demon spawn wasn't present, when he felt her chakra signature approach their table. _'Just what I wanted.'_ he though in resignation.

"Hello, partner." It was obvious by the slur in her words that she was drunk as a skunk, her body swaying slightly as she tried to steady herself by holding onto the chair.

Genma could feel Kakashi's eye on him, silently asking him to explain. Even if he didn't say anything, he knew Larissa would. He knew enough about her to see she was trying to rile up his friend for whatever reason she found acceptable to rile up someone while she was shitfaced drunk.

"Are you ready for tomorrow? Six sharp, right?" she slurred, giving Genma a dashing smile before taking a long gulp from her whiskey glass.

"That's what we agreed on, right?" he said, making sure to keep his tone as calm as possible.

"Larissa." This time, it was Kakashi who spoke. Genma saw how her happy mood shifted instantly into an annoyed one as she turned her head to the copy ninja's direction.

"What do you want?" she dropped, not even trying to hide the fact that she was angry for his interruption.

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't." she said like a petulant child.

"Yes, we do. Come on, you've had enough. I'll walk you home." the silver haired man said as he stood up, intent on dragging the drunk woman away to have some privacy when they talked about their lovers' quarrel. Even if it was unfair that his friend would be taken away so quickly because of her, Genma didn't protest.

"But I don't care to hear your bullshit, Kakashi." she spat harshly, and Genma saw the way her words stung his friend. Then, she looked at Genma and added. "And _he_ can take me home."

 _Great._ That was the last thing Genma wanted to do. Dealing with Larissa when she was sober was bad enough. Her drunk version just seemed like a whole other level of crazy, and he didn't want crazy tonight; he wanted, _needed_ , calm before the mission.

"Larissa, you're drunk." Kakashi said as he reached for her arm, but she forcefully pulled away from him.

"And you're getting on my last fucking nerve, Hatake." she seethed. "If I'm drunk or not is none of your business anymore, you made that very clear."

"If you would just listen to me-"

"But I won't. Now, leave me the fuck alone. Wouldn't want to keep your little bitch waiting, would you?"

 _That escalated quickly._ Kakashi's whole demeanor was bubbling with rage at her words, but he said nothing. Giving one last glance at Genma, one that said _'I'm sorry, but I'm not dealing with this right now.'_ he searched for some bills to pay for his food, placed them on the table, and left without another word. And so, Genma was left alone to deal with the drunk woman, who was currently struggling to light a cigarette. He sighed, gathering his wits for the task ahead. He took the cigarette from her hands and dumped it on the trash can nearby before standing up, ignoring her protests.

"Come one, it's past your bed time." he said, and watch amused how she rolled her eyes and refused to take the hand he was offering, strutting wobbly to the exit instead. Genma shook his head, left his own part of the bill on the table, and went after her.

The night was crisp, but not too cold yet. Larissa was walking ahead of him, and he figured her ninja instincts were the only thing keeping her from falling on her face. He reached her just in time to witness how she tripped over her own feet and would've tumbled down if it wasn't for the strong arm that wrapped around her waist. The girl looked up at him and grinned sheepishly.

"Can't keep your hands to yourself, eh, Shiranui?" she asked teasingly.

Genma huffed and smirked at her. "Guilty."

The way to her apartment took longer than necessary. Genma had never been at her place before, and she seemed to keep forgetting the way every now and then. Once they reached it, the jounin noted she lived a few streets down from his own place. He practically had to drag her up the stairs to the second floor. Once in front of the door, she fumbled infinitely with her keys until she found the right one and went inside. She frowned when she saw Genma enter behind her and close the door.

"What are you doing? I'm not sleeping with you." she said as she took off her high heel shoes and tossed them unceremoniously on the floor.

Genma snorted. "Neither am I. Just thought it would be good to make sure you don't trip and kill yourself before getting to bed. We still have a mission tomorrow, remember?"

She leaned against the back of the sofa, regarding him with a serious, and drunk, pair of intense blue eyes. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Sure, you do." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Bedroom?"

Larissa rolled her eyes and started walking down the hallway. Genma followed, silently taking in the place. It wasn't entirely small, comfortable enough for one person. The decoration was unexpectedly simple, missing the usual flare that female apartments seemed to have. Her bedroom was just as so: a bed with burgundy sheets, a dresser, a desk, and some paintings of flowers hanging on the walls. The girl walked over to the bed and plopped face first on the bed, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

It happened too fast. One minute she seemed to be ready to pass out, and the next she was bolting to the bathroom and throwing the contents of her stomach in the toilet. Genma was hot on her heels and crouched beside her to hold her hair back. He'd seen his fair share of drunk friends; doing this was almost second nature to him. Once done she stood up and went to brush her teeth. Genma left for the bedroom to give her some privacy.

The black-haired girl was back a second later, and Genma noticed her eyes were brimming with tears, be it from embarrassment or other unknown reasons, he didn't know. Before she could do anything about it, Genma reached for her shirt and lifted it up and over her head before folding it and placing it over the dresser. He did the same with her pants. She didn't utter a word this whole time, just stood there looking as lost as ever. It was a good thing Larissa wasn't shy with her body in front of men, or this would've been much more difficult to accomplish.

Once in her underwear, Genma motioned for her to get into bed. She did, but only sat down on it, her eyes staring at him. The jounin moved to the small alarm clock on top of the dresser and set the alarm for five thirty in the morning. With the task done, he turned to her.

"Did you pack everything?"

She answered with a nod.

Kakashi owed him big time, Genma decided. The situation was as awkward as they came, but what was he to do? He couldn't have just left her alone in the bar with the state she was in. Although, she looked much better after having thrown up, her blushing cheeks signaled the alcohol was still coursing wildly through her system. He was almost afraid to ask just how much she had drank.

"Well, I'll be leaving now." he announced, more than ready to leave. "Good night."

Her stance instantly changed. She propped her arms back, her back arching and making her chest more prominent. Genma couldn't help the way his eyes slowly traveled the length of her body. She was _very_ attractive, her figure all curves and muscle from her arduous training regime. The fact that she was only in her underwear a few feet away from him, in her bedroom, alone with him, wasn't helping. He felt his mouth go dry when her eyes met his, successfully pinning him in place.

"You don't have to go so soon." It was almost a whisper, her voice dropping and octave. He decided to blame it on a sore throat after vomiting.

"I do, actually."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

It was _way_ more difficult to deal with drunk Larissa, he thought. What kind of question was that? The answer couldn't be more obvious.

"Because it's not right to be in the same room as my best friend's lover when she's only wearing a bra and panties."

She narrowed her eyes at his words before a smug smile curved her lips. "I can take them off, if that's what you want." Her hand reached one of the bra straps and started pulling it down.

Genma was onto her in a flash, holding her hand in place. Big mistake. He was much closer to her now, too close. She smelled of whiskey and cigarettes and lavender. He could feel the heat radiating from her body. It made him uneasy in a thousand different ways.

"You need to sleep." the jounin said in a serious tone, hoping to coax her under the sheets and out of his head.

"And you need to kiss me."

"Wha-?"

He barely registered what was happening until her lips started moving against his. It was messy and uncoordinated. Her lips moved feverishly, harsh, demanding for him to respond. When he didn't, her tongue lashed out and traced his lower lip, before nipping it slightly with her teeth. His mind reeled. _'This is wrong. She is Kakashi's ex-whatever. You need to stop her. This isn't right.'_ Then, her hand reached the nape of his neck, fisting on his brown locks, and the little common sense he still had after the many beers he drank was thrown out the window.

He pushed her flat on the bed and pressed his body to hers without breaking the kiss. It wasn't gentle or loving. Their lips moved harshly against each other's, bodies undulating in a primitive dance. Her hands seemed to be everywhere at once: his hair, his cheeks, underneath his shirt, reaching for his pants. He barely registered when she started to unfasten them. His own hands weren't too far behind. They gripped her waist before one traveled up to her breasts while the other made its way down between her legs. He pulled her panties to the side and plunged two fingers inside of her, hissing at how tight, and hot, and wet she felt. He started pumping them slowly, relishing in the way her body arched, her hips bucking to encourage his digits to pick up the pace. And then she threw her head back and gave the most erotic moan he had ever heard.

It was enough to snap him back to reality.

He jumped away, almost as if she had burned him, and took her in. She was breathing hard, her face blushing, and her thighs pressing together to ease the ache that had started between them. One side of her bra had been pulled down, her hardened nipple poking out. When he looked at her eyes, he noticed they were hazy with lust, but unfocused. She was still very much drunk.

Genma ran a hand through his hair, adjusting his bandana in place. "Shit." he murmured as he fastened the zipper of his pants, aware of the bulge that was starting to form. "Shit." he repeated.

"Genma?"

He glanced at her. It wasn't rejection in her eyes, but confusion. At why he had stopped, maybe? At why he had stayed? Why had he even undressed her? She could've done that herself. The more he thought about it, the worse the situation seemed.

"I need to leave."

He bolted out the door, faintly hearing as she called out for him again. Once out of the apartment, he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. _'What the hell's gotten into me?'_ he thought as he made his way quickly down the stairs and into the street. It didn't matter if she and Kakashi were no longer together, it didn't make the situation any better. What would've happened if he hadn't stopped? He was drunk, but not as much as her. He was still conscious of his actions, and she was too drunk to think anything through. It would've been a huge mistake, it already was.

He needed a cold shower, some aspirins, a to knock himself out cold for the next seven hours before he was to face her again. Would she remember? He hoped not. Going on a mission with his best friend's ex-lover was bad enough, and now this happens.

He silently prayed to any deities out there that his past transgressions wouldn't be enough for them to shit on his parade. He could do bad all by himself, it seemed.

"Fucking long week it's gonna be." he muttered under his breath as he reached his home.

 **oOo**

 **There we go, setting the pieces to put them in motion. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, read an review! Next chapter will hopefully be up sometime next week.**

 **Thank you! :)**


End file.
